


Шесть дней мерлока

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Merlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шесть романтичных драбблов про Шерлока-тритона и Джона-человека из авторской вселенной "Не русалка!"https://archiveofourown.org/series/153284





	1. День первый: Держась за руки (Holding hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day One: Holding Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317997) by [glow_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark). 



Состоять в отношениях с морским жителем было непросто. Или нелегко, коль на то пошло.

Во-первых, их совместно проведенное время было ограничено. Чтобы избежать подозрений по поводу постоянных отлучек на несколько дней, Джон поддерживал легенду о существовании партнера в другом городе, который был так жутко занят, что не мог покидать работу. Во-вторых, Шерлок оказался не очень надежным товарищем. В те дни, когда они договаривались встретиться, он частенько оказывался на другом конце мира, занятый изучением последней океанической катастрофы или собирающий информацию о местонахождении давно пропавших затонувших кораблей.

В общем, вряд ли можно было счесть неожиданностью, что Джон оказался на заранее оговоренном заброшенном пирсе в одиночестве. 

Денек выдался хорошим, и Джон решил насладиться выходными со своим непредсказуемым, ненадежным, нереальным партнером или без оного. 

Джон долго лежал на пирсе, положив руки под голову и греясь под солнцем. Расслабившись, он не заметил, как заснул, пока его не разбудил резкий холод капель, упавших на лицо. Шерлок не раз обозначал свой приход таким образом, и Джон лишь улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, когда прохладные мокрые губы встретились с его теплыми сухими губами в кратком приветствии.

— Ты опоздал, — констатировал Джон, переворачиваясь на бок и сдвигаясь на самый край пирса. Шерлок с улыбкой смотрел на него с мелководья.

— Мне нужно было получить кое-что.

Джон лениво запустил руку в его мокрые кудри. 

— Если это очередной морской мусор, который ты считаешь интересным...

— Тот сапог был потрясающим, Джон. Если ты настолько слеп, что не можешь понять, почему...

— Знаю, знаю. Пиратские сапоги в твоих книгах являются воплощением затонувших сокровищ, — Джон обнял Шерлока за шею, мягко подтаскивая выше, пока морской обитатель весьма охотно не одарил его долгим поцелуем. — Я скучал по тебе, — признался Джон, закрыв глаза, а Шерлок осыпал поцелуями его виски, щеки, кончик носа, ресницы, губы. 

— Я тоже. Вот почему я решил продемонстрировать посредством подарка, сколь много ты для меня значишь во время наших разлук.

Невесть откуда Шерлок вытащил самоцвет, переливающийся серым, синим и фиолетовым, и положил Джону на ладонь.

— Что это?

— Тот факт, что ты не можешь даже сказать...

— Шерлок! — в голосе Джона звучало предупреждение. 

Вздохнув, будто ему нанесли вселенскую обиду, Шерлок погрузился в воду и начал объяснять. 

— Он называется мусгравит*, назван в честь Масгрейвского хребта в Южной Австралии, где был обнаружен в 1967 году. Состоит из магния, бериллия, алюминия, цинка, железа и кислорода. Невероятно редкий минерал, и мне сказочно повезло заполучить...

— Он цвета твоих глаз, — Джон резко сел, поднося минерал к лицу Шерлока, чтобы сравнить с глазами тритона. — Он точно такого же цвета как твои глаза, Шерлок! — Джон в замешательстве выдохнул. — Это... Шерлок, это... я...

Шерлок улыбнулся, когда Джон чуть не свалился с пирса в воду в стремлении приблизиться к нему. Одежда сразу намокла, и Шерлок поддерживал Джона за бока, пока тот переводил взгляд с небольшого обломка мусгравита на невероятные радужки Шерлока.

— Он того же самого…

— Знаю, — прервал его Шерлок. — Ты все время говоришь при встрече, что скучал по мне. Надеюсь, этот камень сделает разлуку более терпимой.

— Шерлок, — Джон прижался к тритону, и тот начал кружить в поисках местечка, где можно было бы расслабиться друг у друга в объятиях.

Напротив деревянных опор пирса, под водой была большая скалистая площадка, которую Шерлок обнаружил пару месяцев назад и облюбовал для посиделок. Он взгромоздился на нее, а Джон устроился на его чешуйчатых коленях, прижавшись левым боком к Шерлоку и положив голову ему на грудь.

— Где ты его нашел? — Джон держал камень обеими руками, укрывая сокровище между их телами, не в силах оторваться от того, как мусгравит переливался цветами, подобно глазам Шерлока.

Шерлок обнял Джона правой рукой, а левую положил под ладони Джона, в которых покоился редчайший камень. 

— Антарктида. Оттуда недавно добыли несколько минералов, и я решил, что стоит осмотреть местность на предмет парочки образцов. 

Они не могли как следует держаться за руки — перепонки на руках Шерлока не давали возможности переплести пальцы, но он знал, какое значение Джон придавал этому простому жесту. 

Спокойный и расслабленный, Джон предсказуемо растекся в объятиях Шерлока, продолжая любоваться диковиной, лежащей в гнезде их соединенных рук.

— И ты нашел его там?

— К сожалению, нет. Камни оказались в породе, а не на льду, у меня не было шансов их оттуда извлечь.

— Тогда как ты...

— Стащил с корабля горнодобытчиков, которые возвращались домой, чтобы его продать. С моей стороны время было выбрано превосходно.

Джон рассмеялся, переводя, наконец, взгляд с драгоценного камня на лицо возлюбленного.

— Почему-то я не удивлен, Шерлок. Это немного нехорошо.

— Я счел, что ты получишь от него больше удовольствия, чем какой-нибудь богатый аристократ, который может позволить себе любую другую приглянувшуюся ему драгоценность.

Джон поднял голову и прижался губами к жабрам за ушами Шерлока. Сжал мусгравит в левой руке и, высвободив правую руку, накрыл широкую ладонь Шерлока, заключая ее между своими руками и прижимая к груди. Лаская перепонки меж пальцами тритона, Джон в очередной раз возблагодарил божество, благословившее его встречей с этим удивительным созданием! 

— Я спущу это тебе с рук в первый и последний раз!

***

Мусгравит был обнаружен впервые около пятидесяти лет назад. Местом рождения мусгравита оказалась южная часть Австралии в области Масгрейвского горного хребта. Спустя некоторое время подобные кристаллы были найдены также и на островах Гренландия и Мадагаскар. Танзания и очень холодная Антарктида также могут похвастаться месторождением минерала. На теперешнее время из всех залежей было добыто небольшое количество самоцветов в количестве четырнадцати штук. Кстати, первый мусгравит, отличающийся своей уникальностью и ювелирным качеством был найден в 1993 году. Этот самоцвет был достаточно внушительных размеров, не имел оттенка и был прозрачным, а также с легкостью огранялся со всех сторон.   
Самый редкий камень в мире мусгравит обладает разноцветой гаммой оттенков: начиная светлым желто-зеленым и заканчивая фиолетово-пурпурным. Наиболее ценны самоцветы зеленого и фиолетового цвета.

http://err404.ru/art/redkie-dragocennye-kamni/  
http://t10p.ru/mir/samye-redkie-dragotsennye-kamni-i-mineraly.html


	2. День второй: Обнимаясь (Cuddling Somewhere)

Джон не мог вспомнить, сколько времени они провели на берегу.

Они несколько раз перемещались, спасаясь от надвигающегося прилива, и Шерлок тащил Джона по песку, когда морские волны опасно приближались к лицу его человека. Шерлок боялся, что Джон утонет, ведь тело человеческое было хрупким и непригодным для существования где-либо, помимо суши.

Он в очередной раз оттащил Джона от угрозы моря, оплел своего возлюбленного всем телом и принялся целовать туда, где должны быть жабры. Шерлок больше всего на свете желал, чтобы Джон взял и эволюционировал.

Под солнцем кожа Джона приобрела золотистый оттенок, а волосы засияли. Он являл собой полный контраст с темными волосами Шерлока и его кожей — белоснежной и полупрозрачной, более розовой в тех местах, где она скрывала жизненно важные органы. Джон мог рассматривать рисунок его вен часами, благоговейно восхищаясь, словно самой важной вещью в мире. Шерлок понимал его — он относился к транспорту Джона точно так же. Без транспорта Джона не было бы Джона. А без Джона ...

Шерлок обнял Джона сильнее, прижимаясь носом к предполагаемым жабрам.

— Который час? — голос Джона был хриплым после сна, в который он погрузился впервые за последние двое суток. Он подумал, что надо как-то оправдаться по поводу того, что столько спит после долгожданной встречи с любимым, но решил не заморачиваться этим вопросом. Взяв недельный отпуск в Бартсе, он прилетел в тропики специально для того, чтобы поспать, наполовину погрузившись в теплую морскую воду, наполовину лежа на горячем песке, в объятиях своего возлюбленного. 

— Не существенно, — Шерлок навалился всем весом на Джона, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Джон начал неторопливо целовать Шерлока всюду, куда мог достать. Обхватив ладонями его лицо, Шерлок, в свою очередь, страстно целовал его куда попало, прижимая кончики пальцев к местечку за ушами, где у самого были жабры.

Джон возблагодарил себя за то, что предусмотрительно арендовал домик с собственным участком пляжа, поскольку тритон нетерпеливо начал стаскивать с него шорты. Хитрый сукин сын! Где-то на суше у него был знакомый, которому Шерлок продавал вытащенные из глубин сокровища и клал вырученные деньги на счет Джона. Джон сначала порывался вернуть деньги отправителю, поскольку имел моральные проблемы, связанные с получением денег от продажи сокровищ, к которым не имел отношения, но Шерлок убедил его в том, что дополнительным доходом надо наслаждаться и время от времени баловать себя; если эти затонувшие сокровища и принадлежат кому-либо, так это тритону, который хранил их в целости и сохранности на океанском дне. 

Как только оскорбительная одежда исчезла, и между ним и его человеком не осталось ничего, кроме мусгравита на цепочке на шее Джона, Шерлок крепко обнял его и начал устраиваться излюбленным образом. Джон улыбнулся этому Шерлокову желанию, позволяя тритону делать все, что тот хочет, ведь они не виделись довольно долго.

Шерлок уложил хвост, как эмбрион, согнул ноги Джона в коленях и уместил их на своем бедре. Джон вздрогнул от ощущения чешуи на обнаженной коже. Копируя Шерлока, обнял его лицо ладонями, поглаживая подушечками пальцев чувствительные жабры.

С потрясенным возгласом Шерлок впился пальцами в спину Джона и прижал к себе так сильно, как только было возможно без причинения вреда хрупкому человеческому телу Джона Хэмиша Ватсона.


	3. День третий: Играясь и смотря фильм (Gaming/Watching a Movie)

— Я принес посмотреть диски, — объявил Джон, таща за собой складной матерчатый стул.

Шерлок издал вздох, который Джон слышал много раз.

— Прошу прощения, ошибся. Диск — это фильм на диске, он похож на движущиеся картинки. Ты сейчас увидишь, что я имею в виду, — Джон дошел до места, где вода была на уровне бедер. — Подержи, только не намочи.

Шерлок взял из рук Джона довольно тяжелый черный предмет и покрутил в руках, пока Джон устанавливал в воде стул.

— Это диск?

— Это портативный и брызгоустойчивый плеер. Диск внутри. 

К стулу прилагался столик, и теперь Джон подстраивал его на максимальную высоту. 

— Давай сюда.

Шерлок протянул коробку и уселся на колени Джона. Тот открыл плеер и на что-то нажал. Экран засветился.

— Я увидел это и сразу подумал о тебе. Идеальный вариант для первого совместного просмотра!

Шерлок лишь удовлетворенно промычал, умастившись на Джоне поудобнее, и улыбнулся, когда руки возлюбленного обвились вокруг его талии. Даже если «фильм» окажется ужасным, Шерлок не променяет этот момент ни на что — неведомое раньше умиротворенное спокойствие. Джон прижался губами к его плечу, шее, жабрам и откинулся на спинку стула, потянув за собой Шерлока. Сеанс начался. 

Спокойствие продлилось до того момента, когда Шерлок увидел, что фильм был о «Русалочке» по имени Ариэль.

Джон лишь хихикнул и обнял Шерлока, чтобы тот не смог сбежать.

\-------------------

— Это такое вопиющее искажение представлений об обитателях моря! Я в шоке, если о нас так думают люди! — возмущался Шерлок, когда пошли титры. — Единственный Ариэль, которого я знаю, — беспощадный убийца, заманивающий людей на смерть и оставляющий их трупы волнам.

Джон пришел в ужас. Судя по словам Шерлока, тритоны заманивали людей своей песнью, а потом топили и поедали. Шерлок был, по-видимому, выше таких варварских способов и предпочитал рыбно-водорослевую диету, таская у Джона печенье при каждом удобном случае.

Джон закрыл плеер, еще раз поцеловал чувствительные жабры Шерлока. Переместил руку с талии на чешуйчатый хвост.

— А ты можешь петь песнь сирены?

— Да, — Шерлок смотрел вниз, где под водой пальцы Джона гладили его колени.

— Как это звучит?

— Эйфорически. В твоей голове остаются только звуки, заставляющие искать источник, чтобы приблизиться к нему и обрести покой и наслаждение. 

— Ты не использовал ее на мне?

Шерлок ощутил плечом неуверенную улыбку Джона.

— Ты слишком мал для серьезного обеда, у меня не было причин тебя приманивать, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, когда Джон провел пальцами по хвосту вверх, против чешуек. Положив ладони на руку человека, Шерлок надавил, заставляя пригладить встопорщенную чешую. — Зачем мне тратить на тебя пение? Ведь это ты искал меня и не оставлял в покое. Уж если на то пошло, скорее, ты меня приворожил.

Джон засмеялся в шею Шерлока. 

— У нас разные воспоминания. Именно ты много лет преследовал меня, заставляя думать, что я схожу с ума. Ты доставил мне кучу хлопот, мистер Тот-Кто-Не-Должен-Существовать!

— Не моя вина, что ты не поверил в мое существование, а человечество невежественно. И я не сталкер, — добавил тритон запоздало. — В любом случае, это не имеет значения, потому что мы вместе. Есть ли разница, кто кого соблазнил в самом начале?

— Ты сущий поганец, Шерлок, — Джон стиснул хвост Шерлока, и тот схватил его за руку и прижался соблазнительными губами к ладони.

Джон начал напевать «Поцелуй девушку», и тритон с отвращением вздохнул, выпустил его руку и отплыл, метко смахнув хвостом в воду плеер с диском.

— Несносный охламон! — воскликнул Джон, ведь в морском «бою» он не имел никаких шансов на победу.


	4. День четвертый: На свидании (On a Date)

— Ты, я, подводное плавание, фотосъемка, — сказал Джон, вышагивая по пляжу к кромке воды. Дойдя до мелководья, где нежился Шерлок, бросил в воду ласты, трубку и маску. — Мы собираемся на свидание, у меня есть водонепроницаемая камера и все необходимое. 

Он бросил камеру Шерлоку, который поймал ее перепончатыми руками.

— Не хочу становиться препятствием в этом деле, — начал Шерлок, поднимая над водой хвост, — но есть определенные аспекты... меня, которые нельзя фотографировать. 

— Выше талии ты прекрасен, — Джон улыбнулся, присел рядом с тритоном и поцеловал его в губы, — а еще я хочу показать всему миру, как ослепительно красив мой парень!

Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон пытается надеть на ноги резиновые «плавники». 

— Как она работает?

— Просто наведи объектив, — Джон постучал по нему пальцем, чтобы Шерлок понял, о чем речь, — на то, что хочешь сфотографировать, посмотри фото на маленьком экранчике и нажми эту кнопку. Камера включена, тебе остается только наводить и щелкать. 

Шерлок навел камеру на Джона, который изо всех сил пытался натянуть ласты, и воспроизвел указания. Сфокусировался на лице, просмотрел предварительный трехсекундный снимок перекошенной от натуги физиономии Джона. 

— Она водонепроницаема?

— Ага, работает на глубине пятьдесят метров.

Шерлок фыркнул. 

— Не слишком глубоко.

— Достаточно, — справившись с ластами, Джон выдохнул и брызнул на Шерлока водой. — Я впервые занимаюсь подводным плаванием, поэтому тебе категорически запрещается насмехаться, пока я вхожу в курс дела.

Шерлок закрепил ремешок камеры вокруг запястья, начиная волноваться при мысли, что очень скоро сможет плыть рядом с Джоном. Волнение только усилилось, когда Джон лег на спину, держа маску и трубку в руке, и, заработав ногами, начал двигаться с необычайно высокой скоростью. Шерлок, увы, не успел взять камеру в руки и упустил момент запечатлеть навсегда улыбку Джона, рассекающего волны. 

— Не знаю, почему не подумал об этом раньше, — Джон просто сиял, а тритон грациозно следовал за ним, фотографируя его со всевозможных ракурсов. 

Когда они доплыли до глубины, Джон остановился и погрузился по грудь в воду, лениво перебирая ногами, чтобы удержаться на плаву. Шерлока нигде не было, но Джон увидел под водой мерцание чешуи — тритон продолжал фотосъемку снизу. Джон, ласково улыбаясь, жестом попросил Шерлока всплыть.

— Иди сюда, охламон!

Появившись над поверхностью, Шерлок сразу прижался к губам Джона пылким и требовательным поцелуем, жадно глотая его смех.

— Почему ты не додумался до этого раньше? — требовательно спросил он, продолжая яростно целовать Джона. 

— Видимо, потому что холодные английские моря мало привлекательны для этой цели, — ответил Джон, как только Шерлок отстранился.

— Тогда какой смысл людям иметь такое количество жира, — Шерлок ущипнул Джона за бедро, — если вы не можете защититься им в холодном климате!

— Все не так, обормот! — Джон отмахнулся от впечатляющих пальцев Шерлока. — Дай-ка мне камеру, буду нас фотографировать.

Шерлок неохотно передал камеру, Джон обнял левой рукой его за плечи и вытянул правую руку, нацеливая объектив на их лица. 

— Теперь улыбнись, я хочу, чтобы каждый увидел, как великолепно выглядит мой парень!

Первый снимок получился без Шерлоковой улыбки, но, чем больше Джон нажимал кнопку, тем более широко улыбался тритон, пока не засмеялся при мысли о том, что Джон покажет его своим друзьям и коллегам. Он повернулся к Джону и прикоснулся губами к щетинистой щеке, и Джон тоже повернул голову и поцеловал его в губы. Они целовались, а камера щелкала в фоновом режиме, сохраняя для истории их совместные фото.

Отдав камеру Шерлоку, Джон натянул маску и трубку. Он выглядел смешным, и Шерлок счел своим долгом увековечить этот нелепый вид. 

— Покажи мне все удивительные вещи, которые есть в море на глубине до 50 метров, — Джон улыбнулся и, вложив в рот загубник, с облаком брызг нырнул в океан.

Шерлок с радостью последовал за ним, непрерывно фотографируя Джона в компании тропических рыб и прочей подводной живности. Увидев, что его возлюбленный легко движется в воде благодаря ластам, тритон начал смело проявлять знаки внимания — изящно подплывал к Джону, крепко его обнимал, вытаскивал трубку изо рта и прижимался к губам в требовательном поцелуе, позволяя человеку выпивать воздух из своих легких. 

Это свидание было лучшим в их жизни!


	5. День пятый: Целуясь (Kissing)

Джон не видел Шерлока более трех месяцев, уж очень напряженной была работа. Что-то заставляло людей в преддверии Рождества и еще два месяца после нового года совершать глупости и попадать в больницу.

Посему если Джон ехал на любимый заброшенный пирс немного быстрее, чем разрешалось законом, никто не смел бросить в него камень! Независимо от наличия или отсутствия у него в бардачке удостоверения некоего инспектора Лестрейда, которое Шерлок каким-то образом ухитрился добыть, он был готов похерить любого дорожного инспектора, вставшего у него на пути. 

Автомобиль с визгом затормозил на грязной траве. Джон рванул из авто и, окинув взглядом бухту, заметил мерцающие чешуйки, поспешно направляющиеся к берегу.

С яростным восклицанием Джон бросился к пирсу, на ходу скидывая ботинки. Не раз споткнулся и даже потерял носок. Не тратя время на раздевание, взбежал на пирс и прыгнул в океан.

Всего восемь гребков, и его заключили в сокрушительные объятия, холодные губы прижимались к каждому дюйму кожи. Джон не уступал, судорожно целуя невозможные скулы Шерлока, его мокрые кудри, едва заостренные уши, жабры, ключицы, адамово яблоко, перепонки между пальцами, подбородок, брови, ресницы, все-все-все! Он перецеловал все! Джон даже не осознавал, что слезы текли из его глаз, пока Шерлок их не слизал.

— Я скучал по тебе, я так сильно по тебе скучал! — Джон обнял Шерлока за плечи так крепко, что даже испугался, что задушит. Когда Шерлок не высказал ни малейшего возмущения, Джон обнял его еще крепче, вжимая мусгравит, висевший на шее на цепочке, между их телами.

Шерлок слегка наклонил Джона назад, давая возможность обвить его ногами за талию, и начал уплывать в море, подальше от земли, которая потребует Джона, когда их время истечет.

Джон медленно отпустил объятия. Шерлок плыл на спине, и Джон лег на него всем телом. На плаву их удерживали мощные движения хвоста тритона.

— Я так сильно скучал по тебе! — повторил он тихо, уткнувшись в грудь Шерлока.

— Я скучал по тебе больше! — голос Шерлока был хриплым, будто он не разговаривал с момента расставания. 

Морская вода была холодной, ведь не было экваториального солнца, чтобы согреть ее. Шерлок считал секунды, которые у них были до того, как Джон начнет замерзать.

— Задержи дыхание.

Джон глубоко вдохнул, и Шерлок, удостоверившись, что легкие его человека полны воздухом, ушел под воду.

Он погрузился глубоко. Очень глубоко, но все же скудный свет английского солнца освещал Джона.

Человек крепко закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, почувствовав мокрые поцелуи на лице. Шерлок не давал им всплыть мощными движениями хвоста и крепко держал Джона за бедра перепончатыми руками. 

Когда Джон зажмурился, спасаясь от жгучей соленой воды, Шерлок позволил проявиться на лице грусти и тоске. Он так сильно скучал по Джону! Сдавшись чувствам, накрыл губами его губы.

Джон поцеловал своего возлюбленного и начал пить его дыхание. Им понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы научиться этому искусству — Шерлок дышал через жабры, а Джон дышал воздухом из легких тритона. Это все еще было не просто, но ощущения от разделенных под водой поцелуев и дыхания более чем стоило того!

Шерлок застонал, когда Джон провел кончиками пальцев по его жабрам и надавил на них. Оба перестали дышать. Джон замер с горящими от недостатка кислорода легкими и прижался лбом к Шерлоку. 

Шерлоку вдруг захотелось остаться здесь, в воде. Его легкие были больше, чем у Джона, он мог задержать дыхание на большее время. Он мог утопить Джона. Закончить его жизнь в своей стихии. Вытащить труп на берег, лечь рядом и позволить себе умереть под солнцем, в стихии Джона.

Одним движением хвоста Шерлок вытолкнул обоих на океанскую поверхность. Они судорожно глотали воздух, и Джон, как безумный, обнимал Шерлока.

— Я так сильно скучал по тебе!


	6. День шестой: Фейерверк (Fireworks)

— Стэмфорд у телефона, — ответил Майк, радуясь небольшому отвлечению от Эвереста дел, наваленных кучей на его столе и ждущих внимания.

— Профессор Майкл Стэмфорд из больницы Святого Варфоломея?

— Да, это я, — Майк в замешательстве нахмурился. — Извините, кто это?

— Это Шерлок, партнер доктора Джона Ватсона.

— А, вы тот парень, который заполонил сердце нашего Джона! Должен сказать, ваш голос точно такой, как его описывал Джон, — Майк с одобрением улыбнулся — этот Шерлок говорил как достойный человек. — Регистратор дал вам неправильный добавочный номер? Могу переключить вас на Джона, если хотите. Как правило, к этому времени он уже в своем кабинете.

— Я хотел поговорить с вами.

— О... хорошо. О чем? 

Почему партнер Джона хочет поговорить с именно с Майком?

— Через две недели у нас годовщина встречи, и я хочу сделать для Джона что-то необычное. Моя... профессия не позволяет нам часто видеться, но я устроил так, что во время нашего праздника мы будем вместе.

— Да, Джон говорил, что у вас весьма напряженная работа. Что-то вроде искателя сокровищ затонувших кораблей? Как успехи, кстати?

— Он так сказал? Нет, я специалист по восстановлению океанских артефактов. Единственный в мире! — пояснил Шерлок, раздраженно вздохнув. — Все отлично, спасибо, что спросили.

— Без проблем.

— О чем это я?..

— О годовщине вашей встречи, — подсказал Майк.

— Ах да, спасибо. Я хочу устроить Джону сюрприз. Я отправил на вашу электронную почту список инструкций. Письмо должно было уже дойти.

Шерлок терпеливо ждал, пока Майк входил в учетную запись и просматривал несколько листов присланной информации. 

— Ничего себе! Вы, кажется, решили выложиться по полной!

— Он — единственный, кого я любил и буду любить, и я хочу показать Джону, сколь много он для меня значит.

— Это точно сработает! — Майк невольно улыбнулся. — Буду рад помочь, чем смогу.

— Великолепно!

\----------------------------

Джон, ворча, шел по улицам, наряженным красно-золотыми украшениями. Толпы прохожих текли по тротуару, машины запрудили все дороги. 

«Отправить меня в Шанхай на конференцию, которая внезапно _отменилась_ , а затем сказать, что возврат оплаты гостиницы и билетов на самолет _слишком дорогое_ удовольствие? О чем, _черт побери_ , думало начальство?»

Не окружающий пейзаж делал Джона несчастным. Шанхай был _прекрасен_ — потрясающее сочетание футуристического модернизма и культурного наследия, особенно с завтрашним китайским новым годом! Люди украшали магазины, дома и улицы, вспоминая и празднуя многовековые традиции.

Джон был несчастен, потому что годовщина их встречи с Шерлоком тоже наступала завтра. Они были вместе три года, если не считать жуткое преследование со стороны Шерлока. Если считать и его, то знакомство продолжалось более тридцати лет. Тритон был очень настойчив!

Они договорились о встрече на пирсе, если Джон сможет взять выходной, но потом случилась эта чертова поездка в Шанхай, где в последнюю минуту отменили конференцию.

Поэтому Джон устроил вечеринку жалости к себе, пробуя местную кухню и посещая популярные туристические маршруты.

\----------------------------

Стук в дверь отеля оторвал Джона от дивана и китайской мыльной оперы, которую увлеченно смотрел. Он не понимал ни слова, но смысл сюжета был ясен, а костюмы и постановка прекрасны. 

За дверью оказался улыбающийся сотрудник отеля. Он поклонился в знак приветствия. Джон вежливо поклонился в ответ.

— Вы доктор Ватсон?

— Да…

— У меня для вас послание. 

Человек говорил с сильным акцентом, но вполне понятно. Джон уже выучил несколько китайских фраз и был более чем впечатлен лингвистическими способностями жителей Шанхая. 

— На самом деле у меня несколько посланий, которые нужно доставить в определенном порядке.

— Да? — Джон пришел в замешательство.

Сотрудник передал Джону небольшой красный конверт, украшенный золотыми восточными узорами. Джон поднял бровь, взял конверт и вскрыл его.

Внутри оказалась простая белая карточка с нацарапанными продолговатыми буквами.

«С 3-ей годовщиной! Ш.»

Джон тяжело облокотился на дверную раму, закрыв в шоке рукой рот. Тяжело дыша, он смотрел на знакомый почерк, который мог принадлежать только одному существу на планете.

Джон посмотрел на почтальона, только что перевернувшего мир с ног на голову, будто этот нарядный мужчина имел ответы на тысячи вопросов, которые роились в мозгу. Мужчина лишь улыбнулся, протягивая второй конверт.

Джон взял его дрожащими пальцами.

Второй конверт был точно таким же, как первый — красный с золотым узором. Внутри оказалась еще одна карточка с запиской, написанной этим же почерком. Джон чуть не задохнулся, читая ее.

«Я жду тебя. Приходи, если удобно. Ш.»

Джон взял следующий конверт уже более спокойно.

«Если неудобно, все равно приходи. Ш.»

Последний конверт он взял, улыбаясь до ушей.

«Может быть опасно. Ш.»

В последний конверт была вложена карта с указанием места и времени встречи. Джон поклонился сотруднику отеля и закрыл дверь, чтобы подготовиться к грядущему празднику.

\----------------------------

Джон покинул отель в одиннадцать часов вечера и направил стопы по переполненным улицам к гавани.

Он с трудом нашел пирс, обведенный Шерлоком на карте. До полуночи оставалось пятнадцать минут. Все трудности были забыты, едва он заслышал знакомый голос, бегло спорящий на китайском языке.

— Мы могли бы просто договориться о встрече в Шанхае вместо всего этого… и твой почерк ужасен, — оборвал Джон пререкания.

Две пары глаз посмотрели на Джона, но Джон увидел только глаза цвета льда. 

— Читабелен, и ладно. 

Шерлок протянул руку с теплой улыбкой, и Джон быстро взял ее в свою, скрывая перепонки от чужих глаз. Тритон, лишь усмехнувшись, помог Джону забраться в лодку. Едва Джон сел рядом, Шерлок поцеловал его, вкладывая в поцелуй все свои чувства.

— Как ты здесь сидишь? — спросил Джон, оглядывая Шерлока. — Что на тебе такое, бога ради? 

На Шерлоке было надето темное шерстяное пальто «Белстафф», шея до жабр была замотана красивым синим кашемировым шарфом, а хвост укрывало большое мокрое одеяло.

Джон не был идиотом, поэтому сообразил, что старик, выводивший лодку из дока в гавань, знал, кто такой Шерлок. Мысль о том, что Шерлоку ничего не угрожает, немного отпустила напряжение, в котором Джон находился, даже не осознавая этого.

— Я хотел удивить тебя в наш праздник, — Шерлок устроился поудобнее, прижался к Джону и обнял его за плечи, пряча пальцы с перепонками под воротником его куртки. С улыбкой поцеловал волосы Джона, а тот сунул руку под мокрое одеяло, чтобы поворошить и пригладить чешуйки.

— Считай, что я удивился, — засмеялся Джон. — Приятно удивился! 

Они молча сидели, счастливые от того, что находятся рядом друг с другом. Лодка выплыла в середину гавани, где на волнах лениво покачивались еще несколько лодчонок. 

— Я кое-что приготовил для тебя, — Джон вытащил из кармана небольшую плоскую коробочку из потертой черной кожи. — Тебе не обязательно носить его, но я надеюсь, ты его сохранишь. 

С этими словами он осторожно положил коробочку Шерлоку на колени, глядя на шанхайский берег, где начиналась суматоха. До полуночи оставалось считанные секунды. 

Шерлок вытащил правую руку из-под одеяла и ловко открыл коробочку. 

Внутри оказался простой серебристый браслет шириной чуть более сантиметра с застежкой. Шерлок сразу определил, что браслет был сделан из титана — металла с высокой коррозионной устойчивостью.

— Ты не представляешь, как трудно было найти ювелира, который срочно выгравировал бы на нем надпись и при этом говорил по-английски.

И тут над гаванью раздался громкий хлопок, небо засияло ярким розовым светом, когда в нем взорвался первый фейерверк. Люди хлопали и кричали, а лодочник вежливо отвернулся, соблюдая конфиденциальность.

Шерлок не обращал внимания на салют. Он извлекал браслет из коробочки, чтобы прочесть надпись, выгравированную на внутренней стороне. 

«Может быть опасно»

Шерлок, взволнованно смеясь, пытался надеть браслет и одновременно поцеловать Джона, с восторгом смотрящего на небесное представление. Джон, тоже смеясь, поцеловал его в ответ и застегнул браслет, ласково проведя пальцами по титановому ободку. 

Как только браслет оказался на месте, Шерлок углубил поцелуй, а Джон со стоном запустил руки под шарф и погладил жабры. 

Шерлок принялся покрывать лицо Джона поцелуями.

— Я носил его с собой _несколько месяцев_ , — вымолвил Джон, едва его губы обрели свободу. — Но не знал, что нужно написать. 

Джон решительно повернул голову Шерлока в направлении захватывающего фейерверка, зная, что потом они пожалеют, если пропустят такое зрелище!

— Эта шутка однажды устареет.

Слова про "опасно" Шерлок произнес давным-давно, но Джон не уставал их с улыбкой вспоминать. Они держались за руки под мокрым одеялом, и Джон ласкал перепонки между тонкими пальцами тритона и чешуйки его хвоста.

— Сильно сомневаюсь в этом!

***

Салют в Китае

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJsbydvVUDE

Новый год в Японии:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FwhecAqG6Y

Китайский новый год:

https://ru.pirates.travel/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/newyear_PVG-620x330.jpg  
http://ysia.ru/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/56c6ba96a81f0028460177_1000.jpg  
https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/b/%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9-%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BA-%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9-%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4-%D0%B2-%D1%88%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%B5-29521196.jpg  
https://kun.uz/f/storage/web/source/1/8DUme8ouj0w9eHU5ISRCjXBPUG0qMvru.jpg  
http://www.roncalli.de/sites/default/files/chinesischermarkt2_duesseldorf.jpg  
http://www.hellokids.com/_uploads/_tiny_galerie/200901/chinese-lantern-festival-source_pgv.jpg  
http://www.belta.by/uploads/lotus/news/000029_F2E0FFBB31011F3A43258238003DDFB7_477215.jpg  
http://www.belta.by/uploads/lotus/news/000029_F2E0FFBB31011F3A43258238003DDFB7_357647.jpg


End file.
